Bull's Ass
by nargles.and.salt
Summary: Arya refuses to marry ayone until Gendry convinces her... maybe. I own nothing.


Bran and Sansa kept pressuring her to find a husband. "We need to prove that we are rising from the ashes Arya, and your marriage could make all the difference." Bran explained frustrated.

"Please sweet sister, we're letting you choose whomever you want to marry while he's a Lord, is there no one you find… suitable?" Sansas sighted," Family, Duty, Honor, remember our mother's words." Sansa begged but Arya had heard enough for the day, actually a life time.

"If I were a man I would take my vows and the black, which would be honor enough." She was tired of exclaiming she did not want to marry a lord.

Bran fell back in his chair giving up for the day but Sansa persisted. "But you are not a man and winter is coming, you nee-"

"Then become a silent sister." Gendry suggested cutting off Sansa. Bran laughed and Sansa become more irritated. "That's worst then marrying a Lord you stupid bull!" Arya snapped at him laughing and Gendry only shrugged, "Then stop complaining and pick a damn husband already."

Gendry pressuring her was even more irritating than Sansa pressuring her and that said something. What stupid business was his if Arya married or not. Gendry had all sorted out for him when Stannis legitimize him as the only heir to the throne; he could marry whoever in the seven hells he wanted and no one would utter a peep.

"Maybe I _will_ become a silent sister, wont' help much but it's honorable." Bran spoke first, "You will not Arya Stark! Promise me you will not!" Arya kept a serious face. "There is no bloody man I will marry." She stood and made for the door before Sansa stopped her.

"Wait! We have another suggestion." Arya turned to face them and was surprised to see their expressions. Sansa seemed uneasy and Bran became extremely interested in his nails while Gendry blushed like an innocent maiden.

Arya figured it out right away. "No. I will not." She walked up to them furious. "I rather die a slow painful death before giving up my name!" She shouted with tears in her eyes. They could not make her marry and they would certainly not ask her to give up being a Stark. All three of them snapped a confused look at her but Gendry reacted first.

"You call _me_ stupid, stupid. What monsters do you think we are to imagine we would ask you give up your surname?" Bran released the biggest laugh in years. "You actually… tought… I can't… Why would…..that" Nobody quite understood what he was trying to say before Sansa spoke up. "We are not suggesting that, we would never. Sit down and Lord Baratheon will explain.

" Gendry sighed annoyed and mumbled, "Don't call me that!" Arya sat down eyeing them suspiciously. Gendry had become quite pale as she waited for him to explain their new suggestion. "We thought," he begun but Bran cut him off, "Oi, it was all your idea."

Gendry slouched his shoulders refusing to look at Arya. "I thought that… if… well, you know, we… we would, we could… er…" He kept mumbling then abruptly stood up. "Let's go for a walk, Arya." She was definitely worried now but she could not figure what in the seven hells was going on.

As they left the room Arya heard Bran laughing again and Sansa saying something to the effect that Gendry might not return. They walked quietly until they reached the heart tree. Arya tried to sound strong but her voice betrayed her.

"What's your deal?" Gendry hugged her then laughed. "I'm not sure if I should be alone with you for this but I thought it might work better for you or at least I hope so." He spoke so fast that Arya only understood part of it, she was becoming more irritated then earlier and punched his shoulder.

Before she could speak Gendry was kissing her. Her hands disobeyed her and instead of fighting they found their way to his hair. This was the first time they kissed and Gendry was a bloody expert at it. Arya pulled away to protest but Gendry was stronger than her and pulled her head closer to his. Arya stopped resisting and gave in. Her knees buckled as their tongues wrestled for dominance, she was persistent but he would not let her win.

Eventually Gendry got tired of supporting both their weights and managed to lay her on the grass breaking away. "Marry me." He didn't waist a beat and was kissing her again. "No." Arya said between kisses. Gendry growled and his tongue attacked hers with vengeance.

One of his hands was supporting his weight and the other was finding its way underneath the gown she hated. "Marry Me." He repeated as he looked at her eyes, Arya leaned up to kiss him again but he jerked away waiting for her answer. "NO." His head came down again taking her mouth and his hand went from her knee to her tights and fingers grazed over her wet lips. Arya moaned as he teased her between her legs. "Marry me, Arya." Gendry whispered into her ear as two fingers went inside her; Arya couldn't trust her voice so she shook her head no.

He sucked and nipped and her ear as his fingers slowly came in and out of her, his thumb lazily rubbing her nub. Arya needed more and faster but she refused to utter more than a moan so she buckled her hips up meeting his fingers faster. Gendry bit her ear chuckling. "Marry me." He pulled out his fingers but kept his thumb teasing her nub.

"Please just take me; I need you inside me Gendry." Arya's resistance gave up and she begged the stupid bull. "No." He simply said and stood up. Arya was, to put it lightly, mind fucked. Gendry, the stupid bullheaded boy had outwitted her.

She took off her shoe and threw it at his back as he walked away, she was on the verge of tears. "You're just going to leave me like this!" There was no point to hide her rage as her tears fell freely. Gendry turned to face her, his faced looked pained then amused.

"You won't marry me, I can't bed you. Believe it or not I still have some honor left." Arya walked up to him and pushed him. "You have no fucking honor, you fucking bastard! You were seducing me to marry you!" Gendry laughed as she tried to push him again but the third time she succeeded, Gendry pulled her down with him. "Let me you go you bull's ass."

They wrestled on the floor but he proved his strength again as he pinned her down. "Marry me." He asked her with a stupid smile on his face. Arya was red as a beet with anger and spat, "NO!"

Gendry felt irritated at her eternal refuse."Why in the seven hells won't you! This marriage will benefit both our houses, we're best friends and as if more needed to be said we are in love and as much as you deny it you know its truth." Arya's tears were falling against her will and her logic. She was being stupid; why not marry Gendry, her best friend. He wouldn't make her do all those boring and pointless things wives had to do. And it was true, she always thought of Gendry as hers and she of Gendry's, only she never admitted how much the idea appealed her.

His blue eyes were piercing her waiting for her to answer. She leaned up and kissed him lightly. "Marry me, you stupid bullass boy." Gendry laughed and returned her kiss roughly. He wasted no time to pick up where they left and soon enough he took her maidenhood. She climaxed before him and they both laid there for several minutes in silence.

"Are you reconsidering already?" He said against Arya's collarbone between kisses. "If I did and refused, would this become rape?" Arya found herself loving the feeling of his body rocking with laughter on top of her. Gendry's mouth reached her ear and whispered. "You can't rape the willing, Arya Baratheon of House Stark." Arya liked that title more than she should.


End file.
